Kimi no Kage ni Oikakeru
by depression76
Summary: New threats came to Yoruichi, involving the whole Seireitei and Soi Fong. Can the goddess of flash defeat both at the same time? Especially when her little bee is slowly distancing herself from her…
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi no Kage ni Oikakeru**

* * *

_**A/N: okay, I was actually focusing more in finishing my fics for Sailor Moon (read read –nudge nudge-) but reading the past reviews for my Bleach fanfics fired me up to write more, even longer ones. So this is dedicated to my reviewers from MouSukoshi and Manatsu no Hanabi and of course, you, who is reading right now XD. This takes place way before Yoruichi and Urahara left Seireitei, so I guess Soi is still that giddy little girl. It's AU when you think about it…-.-. Expect the appearance on an OC though, that'll spice things up a bit! Er…am I babbling? Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Synopsis: New threats came to Yoruichi, involving the whole Seireitei and Soi Fong. Can the goddess of flash defeat both at the same time? Especially when her little bee is slowly distancing herself from her…**_

_**Disclaimer: almost forgot. Bleach no mine!**_

* * *

It was happening again, for the umpteenth times.

A pair of midnight blue irises gazes over at the figures in front of her.

The 12th Division captain, Urahara Kisuke, had came over once again to the Corps Base and was taken to the usual lounging groom to engage in the usual laughter-filled conversations with the heir of the Tenshi Heishouban and also the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Leader of the corps Guards herself, Shihouin Yoruichi.

The unruly haired man had always made it his schedule to come over and have a good laugh over a cup filled of sake or green tea with the tanned woman. The warm affectionate atmosphere the two had around each other felt like blunt knifes to the always watching petite girl.

And that is all that she can do…watch from afar.

Soi Fong ran, half blinded by tears, hardly knowing where she was heading. Her footsteps flew dusts to the air as she ran away from the Shihouin Mansion and subconsciously headed towards the empty, hidden training ground. The training ground was a reserve lot of land, hidden from prying eyes under the heavy authority of Shihouin Yoruichi as the Guundanchou herself. That's why not everyone is allowed entrance here. Soi Fong always thought the calm tranquility that wrapped itself around the place to be relaxing and she often comes here. When she needed alone time to think, without having everyone poking at her spaced-off state.

The petite Chinese girl arrived at one grassy enclosed space hidden from view by several thick trees, which is her personal hideout. The path that leads here is a small tunnel leading from the huge boulder at the training ground. With most, no, all of her co-Onmitsukidou soldiers being bulky, no one had ever come to this place before. It's just a haven, just for her.

Lying on the ground with her hands behind her head, Soi heaved a sigh. The soft breeze around calmed her racing heart. The tears on the corner of her eyes dried, leaving a trail dried tears along her cheeks. Soi doesn't even bother to wipe it away though. Her next practice is not until dawn, and it's pretty much noon at the moment. It'll be a while before she had to face anyone, so why can't she just take it easy and rest for the moment?

Man, she was getting lazy.

Lazy.

"_Man Kisuke, you are the embodiment of the word 'Lazy'!"_

Her once-relaxed mind was dragged harshly on its ass back towards the incident which she was running away from. She could feel her heart being twisted to tiny little knots.

The midnight blue eyes blinked as she watch the clouds go by overhead.

She, Soi Fong, had been getting strange feelings when she's around her Boss, Youruichi-sama.

No, not the frightened feelings like what other soldiers have when they're around the Shunshin.

And also not the obnoxious-exhilarated kind of feelings Urahara-taichou claimed to have around the purple tinted haired woman either.

It's…very much different. Much _much _different.

The feeling started as a fondness for the Guundanchou. A reflection of awe at her awesome powers and slowly it develops into something Soi doesn't know _what. _Doesn't know, or she doesn't want to admit, Soi don't want to get her hopes up yet.

She began to feel nervous when she's around the Shunshin. Her eyes become more aware of what the older woman is doing, her movements, the way she talks, the way she walks, they was her personality changes rapidly from stoic and over-friendly when the Shunshin was around her Little Bee, Soi's pet name from the Guundanchou.

She was touched that Yoruichi-sama had considered her as someone special, and that feelings grew rapidly.

Together with a new emotion that she had a hard time in handling.

Soi Fong, meet _jealousy._

The petite girl subconsciously squirm on the ground as a particularly soft breeze blew by.

_Is it autumn already? _It'll be the 7th autumn she'd spent in the Onmitsukidou.

The oriental girl stood up with a sigh from her once comfortable spot and decided to go move before she got a cramp in her back. She stood up and cricked her neck and wiped the left over trails of dried tears from her eyes. The Chinese girl gave a small chuckle.

She acts tough around her fellow soldiers, but when it comes to Yoruichi-sama, she is pretty much of a softie.

And that is when she heard it.

A loud ear piercing roar filled the air, ringing all alarms in her body.

Her soldier gear kicked in and the small girl leaped into action, following the source of the sound that she knows belongs to a Hollow.

* * *

_**A/N: we're dealing with Soi Fong first now, expect Yoruichi in the next chapter or so. Please leave a review, I need to know what you think so I can decide in continuing or not XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi no kage ni Oikakeru 2**

* * *

**A/N: **Um, I'm sorry I neglected this. I lost my draft with the destruction of my laptop. Its been 3 years, but here I am attempting to revive an old fic. xD. Review kay?

Set before Yoruichi and Urahara left Seireitei, somewhere between the 9 years before the start of Turn Back the Pendulum...? Anyway- it's AU.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite-sensei. Nuff said.

* * *

The sound of munching crackers filled the tranquil large dimly-lit room. A pause, several large chugging of liquid and the munching resumes. The figure shifted in her position on her chair, folding both legs and sitting up straighter so she can reach the _Senbei_ crackers on the tray in front of her.

_Reach....._

Frown.

"Oi, you there," a slightly husky female voice rang out. The bulky onmitsukido soldiers flanking the purple haired woman on both sides winced as though being hit with a blunt object.

"Yes, Guundanchou-sama!!" the two bulky guys rang out automatically.

The 2nd division captain cupped her hands around her ears instinctively. Even though their voice stungs her ears, it stings even more to be called 'Guundanchou-sama'.

Shihouin Yoruichi let out a sigh and shook her head "rest easy. Someone get me more _Senbei_ and get a refill on the _Ocha_."

The soldiers blinked and when the order had sunk in they both instinctively move towards the empty tray and because of bad timing, they crashed majestically on a stray cushion, sliding on the shiny floor several feet away from their Captain. Seeing the view in front of her, Yoruichi had to refrain herself from giving these guys a hard time on Sparring session later on. Her guards may be clumsy, but they're fine men of their job. The other division might view the 2nd Div. Soldiers as unemotional, highly trained assasin, but Yoruichi knew that they're just normal people who often makes blunder, like what happens before her right now.

She sighed and her eyes unconsciously looked around, looking for a figure who was away at the moment. If she was here, Yoruichi wouldnt be so bored....

All tranquility seems to vanish when a soldier came to sight and knelt before the Captain's perch, her guards return to their original position at once, crackers and Ocha forgotten.

"Reports, Guundanchou-sama!" the newcomer knelt on the ground, eyes downwards asking permission to speak.

The purple haired captain, sat up straighter, a frown appear on her face "Go on," its not everyday a soldier came reporting during her 'relaxing time'.

The soldiers raised his eys and met his captain's "Hollow has appeared in district 23 of Rukongai several minutes ago."

"How many are they?"

"One, but-"

"Then dispatch the ones nearest to the area," Yoruichi said with authority which had earned her the whole Seireitei's respect all these years "The patrol squad in stationed in Rukongai."

The soldier winced at this order, he gulped. This action was not missed by his Captain, who is pretty much a force to be reckoned with.

"Speak up, is there anything more you wish to tell me?"

The soldier gulped, fearing the wrath of his captain if he tell her and fearing her wrath if he _doesnt _tell her. What to do?

"Soldier!"

"Sir! Our patrol squad was defeated sir! Only one survived, but n-not of the patrol squad..."

At this Yoruichi cant sit still. Her patrol squad? Defeated? "is there anyone in pursue of the hollow?"

"Y-yes Captain, we can only recognise the reiatsu faintly,"

"You two, get backups ready!," the topaz eyed woman barked at her two guards who shunpo away from her sides in an instant. She turned towards the messanger "who is in pursuit? Send his troops immediately!"

"I-It's Soi Fon, sir! She was nearby the location at time of the attack-"

_Soi Fon? _The captain's blood ran cold. The little bee is alone? In pursuit of a hollow which had single handedly destroyed one of her squad? Something snapped inside of her.

"On second thought, get the emergency squad ready," the soldier looked up at his captain's voice in time to see the _haori_-clad figure rose up to all her glory, sheathed _wakizash_i in hand "We are going after that Hollow right now."

"Yes, Captain!!"

* * *

\(O.o)\ Yahoooo /(o.O)/

* * *

Soi Fon gritted her teeth as she was slammed back against the feeble walls of the houses in Rukongai. The entire building fell down and more people fled the area, their screams of terror drowned by the mighty roar of a Hollow that runs amok.

The girl had witnessed the gigantic snake-like hollow single handedly defeated the 2nd division's Patrol Squad with only a mere cero. This is nothing like the usual Hollow. It was much more stronger, much savage, much more _dangerous. _

What the hell was she thinking when she went after this huge freak of nature by herself in the first place? She hasnt even learned Shunpo yet! 15 minutes since she had chased the Hollow down, she was beaten up and the Hollow was unscathed.

Soi Fon stayed sprawled on the spot where she landed, hitting her head repeatedly on the hard uneven ground, berrating her of her own thoughtless action. Her eyes snapped open when the ground shook in a tremor, and a roar came out from somewhere suspiciously near her.

Her midnight blue eyes opened just in time to see the Hollow's masked face several feet above hers, a red ball of Cero getting ready to be unleashed.

"Shimatt-"

**BOOM.**

Dusts flew in midst rukongai as people were blown away by the force of the short ranged attack like ragged dolls. Blood dripped in an eerie rythm, calling out to the Hollow, who was looking for its prey.

The chinese girl coughed from inhaling dusts and opened her watering eyes. All was foggy...was she dead? Was she in paradise or wherever dead people in Seireitei goes to?

Soi's eyes met a white yukata-stained with blood which was dripping continuously from her left shoulder.

Yukata....?

Seconds ticked and it dawn on the young onmitsukido soldier that someone was holding her up by the waist. Her whole body was numbed, she cant even move her fingers.

The hollow roared once more and the little bee looked up towards her savior. A slightly tanned face with dark bangs that covered her left eye. A tall figure clad in a slightly worn out white yukata with patterns of dark colored flower on the sleeves.

And on the figure's right hand...was an unsheated _Katana_.

Soi Fon's eyes widened at the weapon. She has been working under Yoruichi-sama too long to not be able to recognize it right away.

That was a_ zanpakutou_.

The ground shook once more and the snake-like hollow leaped from the ground and launched itself at Soi Fon and her savior. The little bee could only closed her eyes, bracing herself for the incoming impact.

One blue eye blinked, the katana was raised and then there was only silence.

"_Kotaeru, Tenkokuran." _

* * *

**A/N: **I got confused in how to make the conversation between Yoruichi and her soldiers go. There was nothing shown about it, only between then-soldier Soi Fon and Yoruichi. That's why I have taken liberty on it and made them sound like the present army soldiers, go figure.

By the way, I dont really know how many districs there were supposed to be in Rukongai, so if I'm wrong, feel free to contact me/review so I can correct it xD.

And is that an OC I see? xD. Dont worry, this is still a YoruichixSoi Fon fic okay, so dont go bolting out on me when you see the OC xD.

Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter!

**INFO**

_Kimi no Kage ni Oikakeru _= Chasing your shadow.

_Senbei = _A type of japanese crackers, they're quite nice :D. Oh, and they're also the crackers Omaeda was always eating, which crumbs fell on top of Soi Fon taichou's head. Foreshadowing? xD

_Haori = _The white cloack the captains wore.

_Wakizashi = _Short sword. Shorter than Katana.

_Katana = _Japanese sword.

_Zanpakutou _= Soul Cutter, Shinigami's main weapon.

_Kotaeru, Tenkokuran_ = Answer, Heaven Black Orchid.


End file.
